The Grand Modem Burn!
by PrincessSaphire1
Summary: Saphire Is fed up with it! After having her cable modem crash for the 15th time she is now BURNING IT!! And your invited! Anime characters unite to celebrate the Burning of the modem!!


Chapter 1: Invitation.

Saphire: THAT'S IT!!!

Malik: what? O_O 

Saphire: IVE HAD IT SOOOOOOO MUCH WITH THIS THING! *points to cable modem* Sooooooo LETS BURN IT *evil grin* 

Malik: O_O

Saphire: hehe anyway…. Disclaimer: I dun own Yugioh, Inuyasha, or anything else, all I own is this crappy cable modem 

*****

Night had come and a young girl with long brown hair, pulled into a braided bun with the rest coming out the top, was scribbling madly on a piece of paper. " Almost done…" an evil look continued to grow in her eyes as she wrote more. "Complete! Now to send them out…" The girl's brown eyes shone evil as she laughed and some thunder cracked in the dark room…. Then…

"Saphire, what are you doing?" 

"Nuthin'" She quickly hid the paper behind her back as her care taker gave her a strange look.

"Just keep it down ok?"

"Yes'm" Saphire let out a small grin as the door shut and read over her piece of parchment. Perfect… the plan was underway. She slipped the paper under her pillow and smiled as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow she had her revenge!!

*****

"Yami, get the mail!" Malik Ishtar sighed as he shouted for the 5th time. 

"Gimme a minute! I almost got it!!" Malik sighed again as he watched his Yami playing super monkey ball for the 11th time this week. He walked out side to the mail box and pulled out the daily mail.

"Bill, bill, junk,…. Insane yamis anonymous? O_O" Malik blinked a few times as Yami Malik came out and snatched the magazine from his hand and ran back in. 

"Ya…. Bill, bill, junk,… hey what's this?" The Egyptian held up a parchment of paper with the word "invitation" written on it. "Invitation?"

*****

"Invitation?" Yami asked, looking at the envelope Yugi was holding. "I don't know Yugi, it sounds suspicious to me."

"Don't be so paranoid Yami." Yugi chuckled as his darker half made a semi-annoyed face in remark. "Besides that, we won't even know what it is if we don't…"

*****

"… know what it is big brother!" Mokuba whined. Mokuba wanted to know what the letter was, yet Kaiba was just a tad suspicious at who would be sending them an invitation. 

"I don't know Mokuba. It could be a bomb for all we know."

"And we won't know till we open it!" Seto gave in. This was pointless. He reached and opened the letter. He raised and eye brow then his eyes went wide as he saw the return address.

*****  


Bakura glanced at the letter before reading it out loud, :

" You are happily invited to the burning of Saphire's Cable modem. Come join the fun! Guests as well as many bishis will help the destruction with mallets, hammer, swords, and what ever. …" 

*****

Goku continued reading the invite they had all received: 

" Finally, in the evening we will roast the remains of the modem in a bon fire and then auction off the ashes to the highest bidder :-). Come join the fun!"

~Saphire ~_^"

They all stood there a minute and looked around. Then Vegeta spoke up. " who is Saphire O_O?"

*****

" My plan is underway, the invitations have been sent, and all who refuse will be forced ^_^! Isn't that right my little minions?" 

"PUYO ^^!" The little 5 squealed as they held up several barrels of chains and other restraints for assistance. 

"Good kirbys! Now, we must set up for the burning! Come! Bring the object of eeeeeviiiil MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The little 5 and some innocent watchers sweat dropped as the insane authoress laughed on while coming back out of a room in a dark robe carrying the evilness, her cable modem.

***** 

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ^________^!!! Ok now its time for interactment!!! You are invited to the burning of my cable modem!!! COME PLZ!! Just review saying you want to come/email me at my email (on profile)/ aim at my aim (on profile) And lemme know!! I'll take as many as I can get for this is truly a blessed event for this modem has truly plagued me! I MEAN IT HAS CRASHED 15 TIMES IN THE PAST 3 DAYS!! (really it has -_-) TIME TO TAKE ACTION AND BURN IT! Bring what you like to the party ^_^ And remember, all flames will be used to help further burn my cable modem. So remember REVIEW YA HEAR ME!!!!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________^ Thanks! See ya at the party!

~Saphire ~_^

Everyone: BYEBYE ^_________________________^

|

|

|

|

|

|

V REVIEW!!!!!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! THIS FIC IS BASED ON IT!! Thank you ^_^!


End file.
